Life of the World's Greatest Hitman
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: You never hear much about Reborn before he became an Arcobaleno, nor how he came to have Leon as his partner. Instead of venturing to the future, we step back into the past and meet up with the cause of his problems, and a new hitman . AdultReborn/OC


**Hallo! This is my first Katekyo Hitman Fic but I had to publish it because I love Adult Reborn! There's not enough love for that awesome hitman xD Anywho! This is a ONESHOT (and a long one, I'm so proud *sniffs*) however, if you really like it and of course if I get plenty of reviews, I may carry it on into an actual fic! *claps enthusiastically* Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. I hope to have kept that awesome hitman in character...but in case he accidentally slips into a little OOC...IT WASN'T MY FAULT! *cries in corner*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

  
**

Life of the World's Greatest Hitman

Oneshot

It was just like any other day. Just any other day in Italy at some time close to midnight. Not the usual time for a woman like her to be out wandering around. Sat in but one of the late night cafes, she tapped her finger lightly against her cup of strong coffee as she hummed along with the song playing in her earphones. No doubt she would be complained at once again for listening to music on the job. She couldn't help it, it helped her concentrate. The sound of the small bell chiming over the top of the door was enough to alert the woman that her target had left.

Barely shifting in her seat, crossing her legs, she finished the last of her coffee before standing, tossing her change onto the table before leaving the cafe without a glance backwards. Adjusting the fedora hat on her head to shade her eyes for a moment, her almost bright blue irises turned to the left, her target walking slowly down the dark street. Too easy. Her short crimson hair ruffled slightly in a breeze that had her eyes narrow slightly. What was that scent? Maybe it was too presumptuous to take this head on. Taking out her earphones and stowing them inside her waistcoat, the woman stuck to the shadows as her target passed beneath a streetlight.

She was a hitman, or hit-woman depending on if you preferred to be technical. And her name was Valentina and she worked for the Verdone family, but another Mafia family that preoccupied Italy. She was undoubtedly the best hitman of the Verdone family and took pride in her title. Today's target was a personal annoyance of the Vongola family. Usually this would have meant that they simply sat back and watched the more powerful Mafia family, however the target had also annoyed her boss and this was the reason as to why she was following him. His name wasn't important, just the fact that she had to deal with him and soon. After all it was a race to beat any hitmen the Vongola sent out.

Stifling a yawn, Valentina suddenly snapped to attention when her target suddenly picked up his pace, only slightly but enough to alert her. Two black cars suddenly skidded round a corner, tyres burning marks against the ground before they came to a halt. Valentina's hands instantly when for the two handguns at the small of her back just as a hail of bullets came her way as the car windows rolled down. Ducking round a corner, she sighed in annoyance.

"Really, is that the best you got?"

From a window above in a dimly lit room, another observed the scene in curious silence. His dark eyes took in each aspect with trained ease despite the shadowing caused by his fedora hat. Dressed all in black he could have easily blended with the night, even his short, spiked backwards hair was black. The Vongola hitman smirked slightly as he watched the woman suddenly appear from her cover, two handguns blazing with surprising precision. Those inside the two cars fell dead in their own vehicles while the target took off running fearfully.

"Now what will you do, Verdone hitman?"

Chasing the target was what she was going to do. Running after him, she jumped up and slid over the bonnets of the two cars. As soon as her feet met the ground, she was easily tearing after her target. Trying another shot at the fleeing man, the bullet whizzed by the man's head before he quickly spun round a corner before she could shoot again. Damn the coward could run. However that would be his downfall. Spotting a dead alley, Valentina shot at him again, the bullets purposely missing but steering him down the alley. Smirking, she skidded to a halt at the mouth of the alley just as he realised his mistake. Levelling one of her guns at his head just as he slowly turned, she barely felt anything for the pleading look in his wide eyes.

"You made a mistake to mess with the Verdone family," she commented as her finger squeezed the trigger.

Blood splattered from his head as a single bullet shot through his head, taking him out in an instant. However it hadn't been from her gun. Spinning round with wide eyes, they fell on a tall, slim man dressed all in black, almost blending in with the night if it hadn't been for the streetlight behind him.

"Wha..." she gaped for a moment as he smirked slightly at her before turning and walking away to her ire, "hey wait a minute! You can't just kill him after I went through all that trouble!"

"You took too long, Verdone hitman."

She blinked at the back of his head before grinding her teeth together, "you listen here, buddy! I was doing perfectly fine until you alerted him! If you hadn't been sticking your nose in that window, he wouldn't have run!"

That stopped him. He glanced back at her with an arched eyebrow. Oh she had noticed the brief glimmer in a window across the street before her target had took off running, the faint smell of coffee on the breeze from the partially open window. Valentina sighed as she stowed her guns away.

"Boss is going to be annoyed with me now..." with that she pointed at him with a glare, "next time I'll beat you! Whatever your name is!"

"Reborn."

Blinking for a moment in confusion it only made that infuriating smirk grow, "my name is Reborn. And what would yours be?"

"Valentina."

He made no further indication of a conversation as he started walking away. She didn't try to follow him, merely watched with a smile of her own.

"The famous Reborn, huh? Next time I'll beat you."

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

A month had passed since then and she had never seen the Vongola hitman again. Oh she heard his name crop up every now and then and it only made her want to beat him more. He was meant to be the world's best hitman but she would take that title. As she had predicted her boss hadn't been too pleased to hear the Vongola had beaten her. However he was to attend a formal party between the two families who had decided to join. Much to her ire, Valentina too had to tag along since she was the boss' top hitman.

"You will love it," her friend Luke patted the top of her head much like you would a child which she responded by swatting off his hand.

"I will hate it," she ground out.

"I'm sure you will, you just don't want to run into that hitman," he snickered while she glared at his retreating back.

Sure she wasn't keen on meeting the hitman again but not for the reason you would think. The real reason was, with the joining of their families, she would be therefore working under the hitman, Reborn. Just thinking about it made her want to punch something.

Arriving at the Vongola mansion, they were greeted warmly by the current boss. Valentina stepped out from behind a smirking Luke as he noticed Reborn stood beside his boss, however the latter's eyes were on the female hitman.

"I trust this is your hitman you are so proud of, Giovanni," the Vongola boss commented, "I can see her strength clearly."

Valentina blinked, surprised by the compliment but quickly inclined her head, "thank you for the compliment."

"Now, now, no need to be so stiff," the man chuckled, "I can see you'd rather not be here."

Her eyes widened at the smirk on Reborn's face while her boss seemed less amused.

"N-No! It's perfectly fine, Vongola boss! It's an honour to be here!"

Moving into the crowds of those inside, she purposely steered away from Reborn who luckily seemed to be ignoring her presence. Although part of her wanted to shoot him for doing so. Annoyingly Luke wouldn't leave her alone though.

"Don't leave me," he whined, "I might get attacked."

Valentina scoffed, noting a few women glaring at the blonde haired hitman with her. She had no sympathy. Her best friend was a womanizer and it didn't surprise her that he had gotten with a number of the women present.

"Be a man and face your demons," she waved him off as she took up a glass of wine, placing her earphones in their places to drone out the noise of conversation.

"But Valentina!" he pouted before a woman dragged him off with a murderous look as she snickered.

It was like that, peaceful, for all of five minutes before a familiar presence slid past her, reaching for a glass of wine close to her arm.

"Are you sure your friend will survive?"

She didn't even spare him a glance, "it's his own fault. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and all that," she waved a hand at him.

"That's not polite to do to your higher ups," he commented with that infuriating smirk she could almost feel.

"I'll let you know when I see one."

A woman drew up to Reborn's side, almost clinging to his arm with a doe like expression on her face, although the makeup and clear intent in her dark eyes spoiled the look.

"Hey Reborn, can we go somewhere else?" she leant up to his ear, almost shoving her cleavage against his arm, "somewhere private?"

Valentina was going to be sick, even going so far to almost choke on her wine. The woman shot her a dirty look.

"Jealous?" she almost hissed.

"As if," Valentina almost choked on her own laughter, "at least I don't have to pay guys to sleep with me."

The woman turned several shades of red more from anger than anything else however Valentina had already wandered off with a snicker, ignoring a dark set of eyes on the back of her head.

The party passed on rather dully for her as she meandered here and there every now and then, avoiding most conversations. The only reason she kept moving was in case Reborn decided to hunt her down again, and she had no desire to see that whore clinging to his arm any more. Women like that really made her feel sick. Reaching the balcony, she felt something shift from the inside of her waistcoat. Delving a hand inside, she drew back holding a small, green chameleon that looked up at her with warm eyes, its long tail curled in a strange way that reminded her a little of Reborn's sideburns. Those slightly curly sideburns were kinda cute. No, what? He was anything but cute! The chameleon climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder, his long tongue darting out and lightly licking her cheek affectionately. With a smile, she stroked his head lightly, always feeling better around her little friend. She had picked up the chameleon a year ago from the Verdone family who were renowned for their animal counterparts. While Luke had a German shepherd as his partner, some had birds, all animals that were somewhat useful, so it was a surprised to many when they saw that hers was a chameleon.

A black suited man stepped out onto the balcony also much to her annoyance. Almost groaning, she glanced sideways at Reborn with an arched eyebrow.

"Keep this up and I'll think your stalking me."

"My time would be better spent otherwise," he commented with a smirk.

"What happened to her then? Money run out or did you get bored?"

"Why so curious?" he leant backwards against the balcony, eyes shadowed by his hat.

He got no response. Instead she fell completely silent, eyes out across the forest around the mansion. That was until he noticed the little chameleon.

"I see you have a pet, a chameleon, no?"

He didn't miss how her eyes brightened slightly, clearly her partner was a subject she liked to talk about.

"He's my partner, Leon."

"Leon?" he tried to hold off the amusement at her choice of name, "I had heard the Verdone family hitmen all had animal partners."

"You heard correctly," Valentina stroked the lizards head again to its contentment, "but Leon's special."  
He waited for further information but it was clearly not coming. Reborn crossed his arms while she chuckled quietly before holding out a finger, Leon crawling onto said finger before suddenly glowing. The hitman watched in surprise as the lizard's form changed and instead took on the shape of a gun in her hand. She spun it round before pointing it straight at him. He didn't even blink. Smiling, she lowered the gun as it turned back into the lizard that excitedly jumped back onto her shoulder, licking her cheek again to her amusement.

"You can learn a lot from someone by pointing a gun in their face, I found," before she chuckled lightly, "he can do more than change into a gun but he wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to pair with him. Until I went to choose my partner and we've been partners since."

Fingers lightly grasped her chin almost making her jump in surprise. Her wide blue eyes met unfathomable obsidian ones.

"R-Reborn?" she stuttered to her own annoyance, noting how close he was suddenly as she felt heat dash across her face in a reddish glow.

The corners of his lips jerked upwards at this. For a moment everything was silent, even the music playing in her ears was forgotten until another presence snapped them from their frozen position. Luke bound out onto the balcony with a grin, obviously having not noticed what had nearly occurred.

"There you are Valentina! There's someone Boss wants you to meet!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she sighed, pushing back the blush before Leon skittered back inside her waistcoat, "see you around Vongola hitman."

He said nothing as he watched the two walk back into the party, Luke smirking as he questioned her as to what they had been doing, only to be replied with a swift elbow to the stomach from the woman. She was indeed a strange one and she had his curiosity peaked.

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

**

"Why do I have to listen to that jerk?" she grumbled as she chewed on but one of her plate of sweet pastries.

Sat outside a cafe, the sun shining above her, Valentina's eyes were thankfully shaded by her hat. Leon was currently perched on her shoulder, his long tongue taking the small piece of pastry offered to him. Smiling softly at her little partner, she stroked the lizards head to its content. Across from her sat Luke who chuckled.  
"I swear you treat that chameleon better than a person."

"Unlike people, Leon doesn't annoy me," she shot back as he continued to chuckle.

"Anyway, I don't know what your complaining for. You practically get treated like an equal from that Reborn, unlike us 'underlings'," Luke pulled a face that made her smirk however she couldn't discount his words.

It was true she probably got treated better than the other hitman when it came to Reborn...but she still wasn't happy about having to follow his lead. Two months had passed since their families had joined and two months had passed with the female hitman having to follow Reborn's lead. The tall, dark - and she had decided to admit but only in her mind - handsome hitman had decided to make it his personal goal to annoy her to the limit. But she was not going to break.

Sighing as she licked her fingers clean, Luke suddenly stood up with a smile.

"Hey Valentina, don't suppose you could take over my shift tonight?" he put his hands together to beg as she looked in the opposite direction.

"No way am I covering for you just so you can go off with some woman for the night."

"I'm begging you! And she's not just some women, she's a model."  
"As if that makes it any better!"

Valentina tried to push him away as he pouted in her face, his look finally getting to her with a growl.

"Fine! But you owe me big time! And don't let Reborn find out," she grumbled all her way from the cafe leaving Luke stood there with a smile.

That night she slowly walked down one of the many streets Luke was meant to be patrolling. Leon was asleep inside her waistcoat but she didn't mind. The streets were quiet after all it had been a while since anyone dared do anything against the Vongola and Verdone. Sighing from boredom, she stopped on a corner and looked up at the sky.

"Just think, only a few more hours," she reminded herself in an effort to cheer herself up.

It was only faint, a slight tap on the concrete ground, but it was enough to alert her. Valentina spun round only for her assailant to grab her from behind instead, a damp cloth fastening over her mouth as she struggled with wide eyes. What the hell was going on? However her vision was darkening, her struggling beginning to slow until she finally slumped in their grasp.

Reborn leant against the window pane, staring out into the city below. The dawn was close to breaking. Holding a warm cup of espresso in one of his hands, he sipped from it silently as he wondered what his current curio was doing at the moment. He hadn't heard from Valentina yet although he had specifically told her to report to him immediately after her mission yesterday. However he knew she had disobeyed and instead chose to visit a cafe with her friend. Maybe he would have to be somewhat strict with her. Knocking on the door alerted him but he made no move to acknowledge the lower ranking man.

"Sir! We have a missing person's report!" Reborn glanced back at the outstretched pieces of paper, his dark eyes narrowed slightly at the small photo in the corner, recognising it immediately.

Taking the report, he glanced over it with a hidden frown before noticing something odd.

"Someone else was meant to be on this patrol, bring that person to me."

"Y-Yes sir!"

The man quickly left leaving Reborn to stare at the photo for a moment. So that was why he hadn't see Valentina yet.

It didn't take long before a familiar, blonde hitman walked inside with a nervous smile.

"W-What's up boss?"

Reborn arched an eyebrow at him, "shouldn't you be a little more concerned that your friend is missing?"

Luke's eyes widened, his jaw dropping somewhat, "Valentina's missing?"

However the surprise in his eyes was replaced by genuine shock as Reborn levelled his gun in the man's face. Valentina's words oddly coming back to him. She had said something about seeing the truth of people by pointing a gun in their face, and he was slowly realising the truth behind her words. With narrowed eyes, he grabbed the collar of Luke's shirt, gun aimed up at his chin.

"You knew this would happen."

Slowly the shocked expression on the man's face faded away and was instead replaced by fear. It almost made him sick to see such fear in a supposed hitman.

"Th-They've been targeting me! What was I supposed to do? Let them kill me?"

"No more than what you deserve, you spineless coward," Reborn pushed him backwards, the man stumbling onto his behind before the door opened again, two other men now joining them with guns aimed at Luke.

"Now I want the details, and for your sake, no more lies," Reborn spoke calmly, stowing his gun away as he glared down at Luke.

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

**

"You're one unlucky bitch," one of them laughed, he always laughed for some sick, twisted reason.

"That bastard dodged us again but now we have a hostage, although I doubt it will do anything for that coward," another growled, pacing once again behind her.

"Ain't that right, boss!" the first man roughly forced Valentina's head up, "think he'll save you?"

That bastard Luke had used her as a scapegoat. This was the only thing she kept thinking about, letting the anger try and overrun the pain from her bruised form. Her eyes were closed, mouth shut in retaliation but she had long since stopped trying to fight. She had managed to punch one in the face which has resulted in a similar right hook to her own face before her hands were bound. She even managed to kick one in the groin, almost making it to the door before her legs had been kicked out from under her, another kick dealt to her ribs and now her legs were bound. Her hat had long since been tossed aside along with her guns. Bruises covered her body although not all of them were visible and it felt like one of her ribs was cracked. But there was something that kept appearing in her mind every time the pain tried to take over. Dark eyes meeting hers, even if the memory was months old, she could remember them as she pointed her gun at him. She always believed eyes were the windows to the soul, and only when facing the possibility of death did people show their true colours. And Valentina had been mystified by those she had seen in Reborn's eyes. There was something other than the intimidating jerk he portrayed, and despite herself, she couldn't help but want to know more. Hopefully her little messenger would make it to said hitman, alerting him of Luke if nothing else. She wasn't afraid to die.

The sound of gunshots rang through her ears almost painfully, her head pounding as it was, and yet it was somehow comforting. Biting her lip as she was roughly pulled up from her seat, the taste of blood in her mouth, a gun was cocked to the side of her head just as the doors were kicked open. The man that had been stood there fell back with a bullet wound to the chest. Valentina slowly opened her eyes, only partially due to the pain, but was surprised to see a familiar, black clad hitman stood in the door. Completely alone but having dealt with the number of assailants easily. His dark eyes met hers once again and an odd sense of relief swept over her so much that she smiled slightly, Leon crawling out from hiding on Reborn's hat.

"Who said you could rescue me?" she coughed out, her voice quiet.

"Rescue?" he tipped his hat to hide his eyes, "I am merely reclaiming lost property."

Oh she so wanted to hit him and yet at the same time she wanted to kiss him. God, she felt like a teenager again.

"Move and I'll blow her head off!" the man behind her sneered.

Surprisingly, Reborn lowered his gun with a clear look of distaste on his face. Wait a minute, what was she doing playing helpless damsel? Despite the pain she was already in, Valentina leant forwards before sharply jolting backwards, her head ramming into the man's with a victorious crunch of the man's nose. He barely let out a yowl of pain before a single shot to the forehead had him hitting the ground dead.

Stumbling forwards, Valentina fell into a pair of arms, the bonds on her wrists and ankles removed. Before she could say anything she was swept up into Reborn's arms as he carried her through hallways of carnage.

"Put me down! I can walk!" she complained, writhing in his arms before halting as pain shot through her like electricity.

"Stop being so stubborn before you kill yourself," he retorted calmly, eyes ahead of him.

"Look whose talking," Valentina murmured before looking down at herself, "...what have you done with Luke?"

"He will be dealt with."

His reply was cold and although it wasn't aimed her way she shivered. Leon crawled onto her chest, licking one of her fingers with a sad look on the chameleon's face. She smiled caringly at him.

"You did brilliantly, Leon," she stroked his head, "what would I do without you?"

"Be even more hopeless than you already are," Reborn commented as they suddenly found sunlight ahead of them in the dark hallway.

"Butt out of other people's conversation."

"And I'm charging you my dry-cleaning."  
"Asshole, put me down!"

She blinked as he suddenly stopped and for a brief moment she thought he was actually going to drop her, and in her current state it would probably be the finishing blow for her. Looking up at him with wide eyes, almost silently pleading for him to not listen to her like he usually did. Instead she was surprised by the intense look he was giving her.

"R...Reborn?"

He was holding her quite close to his chest, her head resting against his shoulder when one of his hands held her chin nowhere near as roughly as her captors had. Valentina's eyes widened further in complete shock as he suddenly drew down closer to her. She wanted to scream at him, yell at him for invading her personal space. And yet her lips wouldn't move until his lips met hers. It was surprisingly tender however almost in an instant he became more demanding, and yet Valentina was kissing him back. When was the last time she had been kissed like this? She couldn't even remember as all thoughts were blown from her mind along with her breath. Valentina could have screamed...she wanted him, and judging by the way he was kissing her, the feeling was at least somewhat similar. That was until a flash of pain shot through her again and she cringed. It was only then that Reborn reminded himself that she was injured if the dark bruises against her pale skin hadn't been enough for him. An awkward silence fell between them as he simply stood there still carrying her in his arms, and of course Valentina had to break it.

"I need a doctor."

She could have hit her head against the wall. And yet he smirked.

"I think you need a coroner."

"Your quite the charmer," she glared at him now before he continued on his way out of the building as if nothing had happened.

What a jerk.

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

**

Valentina had only briefly knocked on the door of Reborn's office when it had opened. After a week of recuperating in hospital, she was back in full health. She had always been a fast healer. And yet not days later she was being ordered by the world's best jerk of a hitman to come to his office. She wondered if he was going to give her some difficult mission because of her week off in hospital, or was he just going to be a jerk about how she got herself captured with her guard down. Either way she hadn't been looking forward to it and this had caused her to dawdle, and now she was ten minutes past her supposed time. Blinking to see Reborn already stood in the doorway, his dark eyes glared down at her lightly.

"You're late."

"I got lost," she scoffed a lame excuse that both of them knew was completely false, and yet she still strode into his office with her head held high, ready for anything.

'Do your worst, jerk,' she thought.

It was safe to say she didn't expect the soft click of a lock before turning to find Reborn stood centimetres from her.

"What are you..." she trailed off as much like the other times before he grasped her chin, tilting her head up slightly to make up for his tall stature.

Once again his lips enveloped her own but this time it was not tender, curious dive, but a hungry, dominant kiss that easily stole away any possible words or breath for that matter. Feeling herself pushed backwards, her back hit his desk lightly, one of his hands on her hip to stop her from moving away. He seemed to expect her to push him off and leave, so he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back, completely losing all sensible thoughts as she wound her arms round his shoulders. Smirking into the kiss, Reborn dominated all despite her own attempts, a wandering hand sliding up her spine sending shivers through her. Her own hand curled into his hair, knocking his hat aside, not that he seemed to be bothered. Lifted onto the desk, the dark clothed hitman settled himself between her legs as he continued his assault, kissing down her jaw line and neck, leaving marks as he bit her. Valentina half gasped in pain and moaned at the same time. Somehow he had managed to open her shirt without her even realizing and she was determined to keep equality in the situation, her fingers getting to work at unbuttoning his shirt.

Knocking at the door had Reborn growling softly against her neck but refusing to give up on his ministrations. However Valentina was slowly feeling somewhat shy at the idea of someone hearing them as the knocking continued.

"Ignore it," Reborn muttered as he made his way back to her lips.

"Easier said than done," she replied before moaning as his easily removed her bra with practised ease, a warm hand cupping her breast as he swallowed the noise in another heated kiss.

They were bothered no further. But to be on the safe side, Reborn lifted her into his arms and kicked open another door that led to his bedroom he rarely used. Valentina chuckled slightly.

"Couldn't we have gone here in the first place?"  
He merely grunted an answer as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Hours flew by like seconds until the sun that had previously been high in the sky, had long since set. No one had knocked on Reborn's door again that day, either taking the hint, or they had simply not heard it. No surprise really. The sheets were incredibly crumpled from its sudden use, after all Reborn rarely used the bed at his office, preferring to return to his home and only on odd occasions spent the night in his office. Currently only one of the occupants was fast asleep, said person curled up beside the other. Reborn however was awake for now and the object that kept him awake was the person sleeping beside him. Not Valentina as such but more his thoughts about said woman. With a frown, the hitman watched her peaceful face scrunch slightly, dreaming no doubt. He didn't like it. He was being kept awake by a woman for the first time. All the other times he had been with women he would be finished with them quickly, and would leave them only hours later, reminding them to be gone before too long. Most didn't mind, they enjoyed the fact that the world's greatest hitman had picked them up. And yet he had just slept with probably the first woman who hadn't been flinging herself at his feet. In fact she mostly fought against him, maybe that was what finally drew him in. There was no doubt that she had the makings of a high class hitman, even at the minute she was better than most of those he had seen, and her personality amused and intrigued him. Reborn only just realised he knew nothing of her past. Why did this matter all of a sudden?

Sighing to himself, the hitman ran a hand over his face. This woman was not going to stop pestering his mind, and yet it didn't seem like such a bad thing. It felt like something new as he brushed locks of her crimson hair from her face. He didn't usually like new things but this time he'd make an exception...however there was something that made him smirk. Imagining the look on her face when she was to wake up the next morning. With an arm still wrapped round her, Reborn closed his eyes, feeling himself finally drift off. It was safe to say the next morning, Valentina was so surprised by the man sleeping beside her she fell out of bed. This of course meant Reborn was smirking as he watched her embarrassedly clamber back into bed, only to wrap the blanket around herself, revealing his own nude form. She of course had thrown half of the blanket over him also while she blushed. Reborn had commented she looked cute when blushing whilst dodging her flailing fist. And despite Valentina claiming that this would be the one and only time it would ever happen, she found herself waking up beside the hitman several more times. And gradually...she was growing to like it.

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

**

It couldn't be helped. Reborn had been acting strange for the past month and she wanted to know why. Not that she cared about him...she was just curious. Or that's what she kept telling herself anyway. Valentina tried extra hard to keep herself hidden from the hitman as he made his way towards a forest far out from the city. She had been surprised by the house that greeted her eyes but even more so those that were milling in and out of it. Catching sight of a woman in army clothing stood not far from another dressed in a strange, white outfit and hat, the latter was smiling warmly at the sight of Reborn who tipped his hat to her in greeting. For some reason it felt like someone had shot her at that little interaction. Who were these people? Why was Reborn here? And why in the hell was she feeling jealous?

Her? Jealous? Never! Shaking her head, she looked sideways at Leon on her shoulder, the chameleon bobbing his head before she darted forwards as the three entered the house.

"Is everyone here?" Reborn asked the white clad woman.

"Yes, we were just waiting for you," she replied with a warm smile, "I have some espresso made."

Valentina fought the urge to growl as she followed them inside, sticking to the shadows only for her eyes to meet several more people who she didn't know. There was a scientist who didn't look pleased to be there, a man hidden beneath a hood who seemed quite bored. Another was a Chinese man who had a kind but strong look in his eyes, sat alongside him was a purple haired man with quite a few facial piercings.

"About time you got here!" the last man complained before being shot down by Reborn's glare.

"We all know the reason why we're here," the army woman started off before Reborn sighed to her annoyance.

"Just a minute," Valentina stiffened as he glanced in her direction, "come on out."

'Nope,' she thought to herself, feeling a little childish but having every right to not want to face him.

The Chinese man also looked in her direction with a kind smile, "it seems you must be a friend of Reborn's. We do not bite."

That annoyed her.

"I'm not a child," she ground out between her teeth as she finally stepped into the room with a grumble.

The dark haired man merely continued to smile at her, "I know you are not, please forgive me if I have offended you," he inclined his head.

Valentina blinked, quite unused to the sudden and genuine apology she had received that made her feel suddenly abashed.

"No, no, I'm sorry!"

But the look on Reborn's face clearly read his displeasure for more than one reason.

"I am not going to ask why you followed me, so go back and wait for me in my office."

"I ain't going anywhere, jerk."

His eyes narrowed however any further argument was halted as the oddly dressed woman stood up with a warm smile.

"You must be Valentina I have heard about from Reborn, you are just as fiery as he says," she chuckled quietly whilst the female hitman blushed slightly, "you are welcome to stay if you wish, I have a feeling we will be good friends."

For some reason her words sparked surprise in Reborn who stared at her for a long moment, however Valentina took up the offer and stood to the side with a victorious smirk.

That was how she learnt why Reborn had been acting odd and just who these people were. They were the best of the best and they had been given the task to protect the balance of something called the Tri set. And gradually the smirk had vanished as she realised what they meant they would do in a week's time. She spoke with Luche for a while, Lal not seeming to think much of her for sneaking in on their meeting, and especially Fong who she found she could talk easily with. This didn't seem to please Reborn who would always stand close by to her when she was alone with Fong. When it came time to return to the city, the night before their ceremony would happen, Valentina watched a few leave ahead of them. Reborn was walking silently, he had been giving her the silent treatment for a few days now, however she easily caught up to him. Without thinking she reached out and grabbed his hand. She had a bad feeling about this ceremony the seven would take part in. Reborn looked back, surprised by her sudden gesture and yet he didn't let go of her hand as he pulled her up alongside him. With her chin between his fingers, they shared an oddly tender kiss that didn't have its usual hunger. It was almost like a sigh of relief, as if he was grateful of her being there. That night they slept together was a similar experience and for once Valentina didn't have the heart to argue or say anything. Instead she had simply curled up closer to him, the hitman's arms round her tightening slightly. Everything was silent.

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

**

The seven made their way to the top of the cliff, newly accompanied by an acquaintance of Lal's, her previous student Colonello, as they reached the top, Reborn's hands curled into fists in his pockets. He didn't want this burden but he had no choice. For this reason he had purposefully left Valentina sleeping that morning, leaving without a word. And for some strange reason Luche was smiling sadly at him as if she knew something he didn't, had she foreseen something? There was no time to ask as it began.

Everything was a blur of bright light and deafening noise. There was no pain, there was simply nothing before bursts of colourful light enveloped them all, vanishing as quickly as it came. In the place of the eight adults now were eight babies, all wrapped up in robes to cover their naked forms. Reborn gritted his teeth together as he stared at the small hand that now belonged to him, hating his new, cursed appearance. That's when the sound of footsteps alerted the eight. Spinning round, still somewhat weak from the transformation, they looked on in shock as men clad in black ran up the cliff path with guns at the ready. How had they had been found so quickly?

"Leon!"

Reborn's watched in shock as Valentina suddenly appeared, the chameleon phasing into a gun in her hand that easily shot down those at the head of the group.

"Valentina!" Luche looked up at the woman sadly, "I'm sorry for asking this of you."

"What?" Reborn looked between the two but received no response.

Valentina didn't even look back, her eyes hidden by her fedora hat, "Luche wanted our best as a bodyguard in case this happened. And I just so happen to be the second best."

Bullets exploded across the ground however Valentina was stood in front of the defenceless group, without weapons and still weak they really were no better than babies. The female hitman continued to shoot down the hitmen that advanced on them, refusing to move from her spot that shielded them all. A bullet struck her in the leg but she refused to move, gritting her teeth in pain instead as she increased the attack with another handgun. A grenade exploded amidst the scene, blanketing them all in smoke and dust, and yet the bullets continued to fly until all fell silent.

As the dust cleared, Reborn almost on the verge of doing something rash, it revealed Valentina still standing, their assailants wiped out.

"I always do the job," she muttered, her breathing oddly laboured as she stood with her back to them.  
That's when the babies noticed the slight sway of her body before she tossed the green handgun backwards as it turned back into the chameleon, landing on top of Reborn's head.

"Take care of Leon..."

"Valentina!" he couldn't hold back his yell as she fell forwards, hitting the ground and refusing to move.

All the others were silent, even Luche who watched the scene tearfully, as Reborn ran forwards. He felt so small, he felt weak, he felt ashamed at being unable to do anything as Valentina lay there, dying. She smiled slightly as he stood in front of her.

"You look so cute...and here I wanted...to bully you..."

"Shut up," he ground out between his teeth, one of his small hands resting against her cheek warmly.

Her eyes were glittering for the first time, and similarly for the first time he watched tears slip from her eyes. Even Leon had leapt forwards, the chameleon nudging her fingers in an effort to tell her to get up. But she couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything but the warmth from the small hand on her face. And oddly she wasn't scared. No, she continued to smile, the smile that Reborn had grown to like...to love, even as the light faded from her eyes.

Reborn didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shoot something. He wanted to be an adult again. He wanted his Valentina back. Instead he found himself being forced to leave, Luche's comforting, small hand on his arm while Leon curled up in his hair. For weeks the lizard remained silent and unmoving, and Reborn felt like doing a similar thing. He couldn't do this. He didn't want these memories. He wanted to forget everything before this. And yet he didn't want to completely forget Valentina. Not that feisty, stubborn woman.

Almost twenty years later Reborn was smirking as he watched his student train, although this mostly meant the brunette, Japanese boy was running away screaming from a bear that had been let loose in the zoo. Leon too was smirking from the brim of his hat. Catching a glimpse of crimson in the corner of his eye. Spinning around, for a brief moment the baby thought he saw a familiar woman walking casually through the zoo, however he knew this was impossible and that his mind was merely trying to torment him. Leon peaked down at the hitman from his hat, clearly knowing what Reborn was thinking.

"Make it stop!" Tsuna screamed pitifully as Reborn sighed, forgetting his imagination.

"You really are No-Good Tsuna."

* * *

**Kyaaa~! Hope ya liked it! Please review, I really hope to know what people think of my first Hitman Reborn fic...please be gentle...or Squalo may chase after you! VOOOOOII!**


End file.
